


Hold me through the night(mares)

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Exhaustion, Gen, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post Crisis, Whumptober 2020, cant sleep, kara carries the world on her shoulders, no.23, soft whump, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara feels guilty about everything in s5 and can't sleep
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Nia Nal
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hold me through the night(mares)

**Author's Note:**

> 23!
> 
> This is a nice breather and i liked exploring Kara and Nia's friendship. Enjoy! 💛

"Kara!" Alex shouted. "You need to take it easy." 

"I'm fine Alex," Kara replied. Her knees nearly buckled. 

"No, you're not." Alex came over and made her sit down. "When's the last time you've slept? And 'power naps' don't count."

"I uh- don't remember." Kara wrung her hands together. 

"Uh huh. And you still think you're fine?"

"I'm okay Alex. Really." 

"I'm just worried about you. You've been through a lot. Lena, Lex, the end of the world. I just want to make sure you're okay." 

"I am Alex. Trust me." 

"Okay... Don't make me put a truth seeker on you." 

"Very funny Alex." 

"I love you Kara." 

"I love you too." 

Kara sat and watched Alex leave her apartment. She got up and went to her bedroom.

"Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight..."

She got in her jammies and layed down under the covers. She closed her eyes, but all she could hear were the dying screams of people she failed to help. 

"Guess not." 

Kara stared at the ceiling before dragging herself out of bed. She put on her costume and went out on patrol. 

***Breaking News***  
This is the third night in a row we've seen Supergirl patrolling at night. Is there a new villain? Or is she just stepping up her super responsibilities. The question I know we're all wondering is: "How does she do it?"  
***

"Nia, maybe you can talk some sense into her. Or trick her into sleeping. I don't care what it takes at this point."

"Alright Alex, breathe. Dreamer is on the case."

"Thanks Nia."

"Anything to help Kara."

***

"Nia?" Kara questioned. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"I know you're lying."

"What! That's not one of your powers."

"I know." Kara smirked. "You're just bad at lying."

Nia laughed and punched Kara's shoulder. 

"But seriously. Why are you in pajamas?"

"We are going to have a slumber party!" 

Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Look Nia, normally I'd be down for it. But I got a lot going on and I really need to patrol."

Kara turned and headed for the door. 

"Nope. Can't let you do that." Nia grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

"Ow, Nia!" Kara shouted. 

"Sorry! I just. Alex told me to do whatever it takes to get you to sleep. And I fear her more than you."

"Well does 'whatever it takes' include hurting me?" Kara accused. 

"No... But Kara, that shouldn't have hurt you." 

"Whatever. Let's get this stupid thing over with."

"Oh, okay..."

Kara went to the kitchen and ate only one pizza and a couple of potstickers. She claimed she wasn't hungry. They watched 'The Wizard of Oz', Nia's idea, and then got ready for bed. Kara skipped the double chocolate chip fudge swirl ice cream. 

Kara tossed and turned in Nia's bed, keeping Nia awake. 

"Kara?"

"Yes Nia?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"..."

"Bad dreams?"

"..."

Kara faced away from Nia and curled into a ball. 

"Do you want to see if I can help? Maybe go into the dream with you?"

Nia could barely hear Kara's small and meek "yes". 

Nia wrapped herself around Kara, holding her tight. 

"Go ahead and close your eyes. Release all the tension in your body. Take slow, deep breaths, and relax. Listen to my voice, and let yourself fall asleep. You're safe here. Let all your worry fade away, as you drift into a deep, peaceful sleep."

Kara's snores filled the room, and Nia joined her in a deep sleep. 

***

"Kara?" Nia called out. "Kara are you here?" 

Nia walked around the black void aimlessly, trying to locate her friend. 

It felt like hours had passed when Nia heard what sounded like crying. 

"Kara?" 

There was no response. Nia continued to walk toward the crying. Finally, Nia found Kara. 

"There you are!" Nia exclaimed. "I was looking and calling for you."

There was no response. Nia got closer, and realized Kara was the one crying. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nia asked as she knelt down next to Kara. She placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Kara, talk to me. It's okay. I'm here."

"I failed them. All of them. They're dead. Because of me." 

Shrieking shadows started swirling about the black void. Nia watched them fly around as Kara cried harder. Soon, Nia was able to make out words. 

"Save us Supergirl."

"Help!"

"SUPERGIRL!"

Nia knelt in front of Kara and tried to shake her out of it. 

"Hey, Kara. Listen to me. They're okay now. This isn't your fault. Kara!" 

Kara just started rocking back and forth. She pushed her hands into her skull, and mumbled "im sorry" over and over. 

Nia looked up, and a shadow with piercing green eyes and bright red lips was staring down at Kara. 

"Betrayal."

"Crocodile tears."

"Made me a fool." 

Nia grabbed Kara's shoulders and shook her whole body. 

"KARA. WAKE. UP." 

***

Kara woke up drenched it sweat. Nia was holding on tight to her. They just layed together in silence, waiting for the breath to return to normal. 

"I'm so sorry Kara," Nia cried, breaking the silence. 

"It's not your fault." 

"I know. But I forced you into it."

"It's okay. You were just trying to help." 

Nia hugged her tighter. 

"It's not your fault either."

"What isn't?"

"The end of the world. Losing your planets. Lena."

Kara's breath hitched. 

"You're trying to make up for it by over working yourself. It's not going to help anyone."

"But. I need to make it up. I failed everyone. I failed Lena..."

Tears dropped onto Nia's head. 

"I know. I know." Nia stroked her arms. "But if me grabbing your wrist hurts, imagine what going against an alien will feel like."

Kara sighed. Nia hugged her tighter.

"The world needs the Girl of Steel. But we need Kara Danvers." 

Kara sobbed and broke down in Nia's arms. Nia just held her through it. 

"Thank you, Nia. For everything." 

"Anything for you, Kara."

Kara smiled and wiped her tears. 

"Now, do you think we can try sleeping again? Alex kinda gave us the day off and told your work you wouldn't be in."

"How did she- J'onn..." Kara grumbled. 

"Easy tiger," Nia joked. "Don't make me use my powers on you." 

"Alright, alright. I'm going to sleep." 

"Good."

Kara layed down and Nia rested her head on Kara's chest. Kara wrapped her arms around Nia and held her close. Nia was lulled to sleep by Kara's steady heart. For the first time in days, Kara got a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below! 💛


End file.
